Aquafinita's River
by Starlight Fighter
Summary: Aquafinita has a seed that sprouts trouble.


Star Warriors:Aquafinita's River  
(Tony and Nate sit on a computer.They both take turns typing stuff in.)  
Tony-We did this right,what is the deal?  
Nate-He is a Earth person,but who says he has to live in Tokoyo?  
Tony-Right!  
Nate-So let's do Japan by thirds.  
Tony-Alright then,let's get started.  
(They both go back to the computer.At Terence house.)  
Terence-Did he leave any clues?  
Jarell-You were there you know.  
Quarry-Bump this,we need to work as one.  
Frank-He's right.He is very powerful.  
Terence-That's true but he was not going to fight us together?  
Jarell-Yeah,when Tony said that he flinched.  
Quarry-Ok,so that means he will try to take us on alone.  
Frank-Oh no! Byron went to the mall by himself!  
Everyone-What!!!  
Frank-I forgot  
(Back in the Castle.)  
Capricorn-Aquafinita,come forth.  
(A women with dark blue hair steps out.She has on a white,sky blue,and powder blue school uniform.Her skin is human color.)  
Aquafinita-Yes boss.  
Capricorn-Did you plant your seed?  
Finita-Yes,in the River of Peace,well,now Aquafinita's River.  
(They both laugh.She disappears into a whirlpool.Back at the mall.)  
Byron-(Aside) I feel like going home.  
(Star Warrior Earth jumps down in front of him.)  
Byron-Whoa!!!  
(He falls.)  
Earth-I need those crystals.  
Byron-What are you talking about?  
Earth-Drop the act.(Pulls out his power pin).I know who you are.  
Byron-Oh no a monster!  
Earth-Where?  
(Byron grabs his stick and runs.Earth follows.Outside the mall,they see Byron running out,but they are to far away.Star Warrior Earth comes right behind him.Quarry pulls out his watch.He contacts Tony.)  
Quarry-Byron's in trouble and I'll give five guess?  
Tony-Earth?  
Quarry-Yes,They are heading for the River of Peace.  
Tony-Were there.  
Nate-Should we call David.  
Tony-No,he's looking for the Time Crystal.  
(They run out.The others give chase to their friends.)  
(Byron runs and trips over a rock.His power pin flies into the river.)  
Byron-Oh no!  
Earth-Give them here.  
Byron-No!  
Earth-Ok,the hard way.  
(He walks to Byron,but all of a sudden him and Byron are grabbed by two big water hands.The monster rises.It's a water monster.He has the seed in the middle.His arms are water,and the body,no legs.)  
Seed-You have trouble me enough human and Star Warrior.  
Earth-Let us go!  
Byron-You herd him water crap!  
Seed-No!!!!!  
(He smashes them in his stomach.The try to get out,but a sheild keeps them in.The bang against his stomach.Byron see's his pin and grabs it.They begin to choke.The crew arrives ready.Mars jumps into the air and rolls into a ball.)  
Mars-Mars ... Meteor ... Fire .. Storm!!!!!!  
(He opens up and thousands of meteors rush the things stomach.He breaks down.Byron and Earth fall out.The gasp for air.)  
Byron-Whoa! Could this be the work of Icesis?  
Finita-No,I take the credit.I am Aquafinita.Your worse nightmare.  
Jupiter-We herd that before.  
Finita-Ohhhh,Seed.Finish this.  
(She flies high.)  
(Byron Transforms.)  
Uranus-Ok,let's go!  
Seed-Ahhahahaha!  
(He makes a huge tidal wave knock them all out.They all fall.)  
Venus-We have to stop him.  
(He tightings his fist and it glows.)  
Venus-Venus ... Starlight .. Barrage!!!  
(He spins around opening his fist letting all the stars go.They all hit him.He takes the hits and laughs.He hits them with another tidal wave.The all fly back.)  
Mercury-The seed ... hit the seed.  
Earth-Right!  
Seed-NO!!!  
(Smacks them all down to the ground.They fall.)  
Jupiter-Must attack... Powers can stop him.  
(Jumps away into the bushes.His hand comes again.Everyone jumps to a safe place.)  
Jupiter-Jupiter .. Electric Wave .. Shock!!!!  
(He throws a a lighting disk at it.It get's shocked.The seed begins to burn.)  
Seed-No!!!!!!  
(Neptune and Saturn come running.They help some of their friends up.)  
Saturn-You ok?  
Mars-Never better.  
Aquafinita-You fools,you hurt my loving seed.  
Neptune-That's not all were going to hurt!  
Earth-Ok seed,your time is up.  
(He jumps into his stomach and stabs straigt threw the seed.The seed splits in have and turns black.The monster turns back into water.Earth falls in.)  
Venus-Now you!  
Finita-No,I don't think so.Tah Tah dears.(She disappears.)  
Uranus-Close one.  
Mercury-Uranus,how did Earth find you?  
Uranus-He knows are identity.  
Neptune-What!,that's a problem.Let's go back to the house.  
(The all run off.Earth gets out the water,but they are gone.)  
Earth-(Aside) I'll get you later.If you knew the importance of the crystals.  
(Back at Tony's house.Nate,Tony,Byron,and David sit at the computer and re starts their search.)  
David-I'm glad I didn't have to go through that.  
Tony-Yes,it was just mad.  
Byron-Yes,so did you get it?  
David-No,I could not find it,but Ryuoko to me that Earth is is watched by his friend,Kyuoko.  
Nate-So he is good right?  
David-We can suppose that,but we better be careful.  
All of them-Right!  
(Back in the evil castle.)  
Capricorn-You are the most ignorant person I ever met.You did worst then Icesis.Leave my sight NOW!!!!!!!!  
Finita-Yes master.  
(She bows and goes into the shadows.In Kyuoko's Palace.)  
Damion-They are very cunning.How can I get those crystal?  
Kyuoko-Be ready,the time is drawing near.We must strike!  
Damion-I know,and I will.  
(They both look out the window.Back at Terence house.)  
Quarry-He knows our identity.  
Terence-Yes,not good.  
Frank-I know,he can strike us anytime.  
Jarell-Maybe we can use it to our advantage.Come to my house tomorrow at 4:00.Spread the word.  
(He runs out.)  
To Be Continued .....   



End file.
